


Confession

by Stratosg



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confessions, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratosg/pseuds/Stratosg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata Kouki always wanted to confess to Akashi Seijuurou. Problem is, his courage made him forget the right time and the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> Hello... This is realllly my first time writing or posting any of my works in the internet. Really my first time. So I don't know if my works are good or bad as no one, absolutely no one read any of it, not even my close friends. 
> 
> And also English is not my first language, so please excuse any errors or mistakes I made. Corrections are appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 1  
“Furihata sub Izuki!” Coach Aida shouted.  
“Eh? Ehhhh…!” Furihata panicked. His body began to tremble and started to sweat. He looked towards the court where the players stood waiting for substitution.  
He saw Izuki-senpai walking towards the bench where they are. With shaking feet he stood up valiantly. “Good luck, you’re guarding Akashi.” Izuki-senpai patted him on the back and sat down accepting the towel and water from the freshman on the bench.  
He glanced towards Akashi. The captain of the Rakuzan Team was looking at him softly. He smiled encouragingly. With as much bravado as he could muster he stepped into the court. Just like the previous games he played when playing against a strong team, he felt the intense pressure crushing him.  
The moment he stepped into the court, the whistle blew signaling the continuation of the game.

“Sei-chan.” Reo shouted and pass the ball towards Akashi.  
In his haste to guard Akashi, he tripped, but instead of his face kissing the court, he tackled Akashi, who let go of the ball to catch him instead. They both fell down, with him on top of Akashi who was sitting on the floor.  
Kuroko charge towards the ball, catching it, making a pass to Kagami who in turn run towards the court making a jump and dunking the ball.  
“Oh my God.” Furihata mumbled and hid his face in Akashi’s chest.  
“Are you okay, Kouki?” Akashi’s concerned voice whispered near his ear making him snap back to reality and removing his face on Akashi’s chest.  
“Nice Furihata-kun.” Coach Aida shouted from the bench giving a thumbs up.  
“Good work Furihata-kun.” Captain Hyuuga grinned.  
“Splendid Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said with his usual poker face.  
“Nice Furi.” Kagami beamed.  
Kiyoshi-senpai laughed.  
The rest of the Rakuzan team had their mouth hanging open.  
Furihata’s face, if possible turned even redder. “I did not do it in purpose.” He said trying so hard not to hide his face against Akashi’s chest again.  
“Are you both alright, Furi-chan, Sie-chan?” Reo asked and offered his two hands to help the two.

On the stand.  
“Are you fuckin’ kidding me? Aomine said incredulously, while Momoi who was sitting beside him is trying so hard to contain her laughter.  
Sakuai’s eyes were round as saucers while Imayoshi who was with them at that time (he took a break from college) is grinning wildly.

“Seirin has a secret weapon against Akashi.” Takao laughed.  
“Don’t be ridiculous Takao.” Midorima said though his eyes are looking at the court unbelievably.

“Do you think they’re alright?” Kise asked, looking worriedly at the court where Reo is helping the two.  
“Sit down, Kise.” Kasamatsu snapped. (he was dragged by Kise to watch the winter high final match.) “I never really wanted to say this, but their coach is a sadist.”  
“Eh?”  
“Her strategies are quiet ominous.”

“Definitely a demon.” Himuro said, looking at the Seirin Coach. Murasakibara on the other hand continued to eat, like that was an everyday occurrence.

In the end, Rakuzan won by 3 points, 90-93.

Furihata’s emotions are jumbled at the moment. He felt sad that they lost, at the same time happy for Akashi, who is currently talking to their captain giving a handshake.  
The whistle blew again. “Players line up.” The referee shouted. Both teams bowed.

“Let’s find a restaurant to rest and eat.” Coach Aida said.  
The starting members groaned on their sit and slowly stood up. Furihata watched his teammates closely. They still looked a bit sad about their loss, but he can feel that the atmosphere is different than that time when they lost to Too last year in the inter-high. That somehow this time, the atmosphere is lighter, more acceptable. Still a bit heavy, but there is acceptance with the loss.  
His gaze fell towards Kagami and Kuroko. Kuroko is leaning slightly on Kagami while Kagami’s arm is wrapped around Kuroko’s waist, helping him to stand. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
He took his phone and sent a text to Akashi.  
“Congratulations…”

Akashi opened his phone when he felt it vibrate. He smiled when he saw Kouki’s name, giving him a congratulations.  
He replied a simple thank you.  
“Sei-chan?” Mibuchi looked at him questioningly.  
His smile vanished and looked at the team. After giving his instructions, the team dispersed including their coach. The only ones left are the starting members and Mayuzumi who came to watch (Mibuchi nagged him to come.)  
“Let’s find a restaurant, I’m hungry.” Eikichie said.  
“You’re always hungry Ei-chan.” Mibuchi sighed exasperated.  
In the end, everyone was highly surprised when they found themselves at the same restaurant. 

Furihata took a calming breath and look towards Akashi. Akashi was sitting on the farthest side of the table where they are sitting. The whole group decided to combine the tables to accommodate them all. They were just glad that the owner allowed it. Akashi appeared to be listening to what Mibuchi is telling him. He took another breath and stood up.  
“Um… Akashi-san?”  
Akashi abruptly turned towards him. His mouth curled into a smile. “Kouki…” he stood up to face him.  
“I…ah… congratulations.” He offered.  
“Thank you Kouki, sit down.” Akashi offered the sit next to him.  
He shook his head, disparately clinging to what was left of his courage. “I want to tell you something.”  
Akashi slightly raised one perfect eyebrow, looking at him with concern.  
“I… Um… I like you… Please go out with me.” He blurted.  
Akashi’s heterochromatic eyes widen, his mouth gaped open. The whole restaurant grew quiet.  
Furihata, seeing Akashi’s face, took a plunge on his faith. “I always wanted to tell you that, but I never had the courage, so I um… please say something.” He pleaded.  
Akashi’s face lit up. He grabbed Furihata’s arm and kissed him on the mouth in front of everybody. “I’ll be honored to be your boyfriend Kouki.” He said after releasing his mouth.

“Ehhhh!!!” both Kise and Takao shouted. Midorima dropped his lucky item in surprise when the two person on his right shouted in unison.  
Aomine tsked, grabbed Kise’s arm to settle him.  
“The fuck… I thought they were already dating?” Kasamatsu asked confused.  
“No kasamatsu-san, though in a way they are, it’s just that Furihata-kun never returned Akashi-kun’s feeling until today.” Kuroko said.  
“But I usually saw them together whenever Akashi comes to Tokyo?” Imayoshi said.  
“Furihata-kun already has feeling towards Akashi-kun since we started our second year, but I never knew why he only accepted today.”  
“Yeah! Even though they are not ‘dating’, this past year they act like they fuckin’ own each other.” Aomine grumbled while Kise squirmed beside him.

“Fu-ri-ha-ta-kun!” a hand draped on his shoulders, an ominous voice resounded, making Furihata shiver. He turned around and took a step back when he saw his coach smiling at him with an evil smile. He unconsciously grabbed Akashi’s jacket.  
“C-coach?”  
If possible Coach Aida’s eye sparkled like electricity.  
“I thought I told you to confess your feelings butt naked?” her eyes narrowed. “I don’t see you naked, Fu-ri-ha-ta-kun.”  
Furihata’s face was drained of any color and shrank more towards Akashi.  
“Akashi’s arms circled around his waist in assurance but his eyebrows went higher.  
“But…but… I confessed to… to the GREAT AKASHI SEIJUURU, don’t I deserve at least some leniency?” Furihata asked.  
Aida’s eye twitched. She glanced at Akashi and swallowed what she was about to say when she saw the emperor looking at her.

“Ehhhh!!!” Takao and Kise shouted again. Aomine rubbed his ear in exasperation.  
“Kise will you stop.” He snapped.  
“Takao…” Midorima reprimanded.  
“Sorry Shin-chan.” Takao said sheepishly.  
“The hell?” Kasamatsu said.  
“Coach made a deal with everybody on the team to confess their feelings to the person they like naked if ever we lose a game.” Kuroko said.  
“What???” Almost everybody shouted when they heard what Kuroko said.  
“Now why did I not think of that?” Imayoshi grinned.

Akashi smiled and looked at Furihata before turning his gaze to Aida.  
“If I may make a suggestion?” he said getting all the attention of the crowd. “You don’t have to pressure Kouki in confessing to me naked. I will personally assure you that he will be doing that tonight. I will make sure that he will confess not only once but many times over, naked that is.”  
The silence was deafening. Everyone stared at Furihata who was so red on the face, silently giving him their condolences.  
“Have fun tonight.” For the first time Himuro talked. He raised his glass towards Akashi. “Make sure he’s still alive the next day.”

Kasamatsu face palmed. He heaved a sigh and stood up. “Honestly, every time there is a GoM nearby, everything will turn into chaos. Just watching you guys either in court or out of it makes me tired. I’m going home.”  
“But don’t you think it’s fun Kasamatsu? Watching them?” Imayoshi grinned and also stood up.  
“I’m not a creep like you.” He snapped. Grabbed his jacket, gloves and muffler.  
Kise also stood up. “I’ll walk you home senpai.” He hurriedly put on his jacket.  
“You don’t have to Kise, I know my way home.”  
Aomine stood up and grabbed his and Momoi’s things. “We’ll walk you home, Kasamatsu-san.” He said and gave Momoi her jacket.  
“Eh? You don’t have to come with us Aominecchi.” Kise said  
“Shut up Kise.”  
Kasamatsu raised his eyebrows, his gaze moving from Kise to Aomine. “Alright, I want to talk to you privately Aomine.” He walked towards the door.  
“Bye, Akashicchi, Furihatacchi.”He waived and grabbed Momoi’s hand. “Let’s go Momocchi.” He followed Kasamatsu and Aomine outside and close the door.

Sakurai also stood up and look at Wakamatsu. “We’ll walk you senpai.” He said to Imayoshi.  
Imayoshi grinned. “Thanks Sakurai.” After saying goodbye they also went out. 

“Well, tomorrows a weekend but we need some rest.” Aida said. “Let’s go too.”  
All of the Seirin players stood up except for Furihata and Kuroko.  
“What’s wrong Kuroko?” Kagami asked when his shadow did not move from his seat.  
“Can we stay for a while Kagami-kun?”  
“Uh, sure.” He looked at their coach and captain who nodded at them before going out.

“Let’s go too, Atsushi.” Himuro grabbed Murasakibara’s arm to make him stand.  
“Aka-chin, Muro-chin wants to go.” Murasakibara turned to Akashi.  
Akashi nodded. “Where you staying tonight?” He asked Himuro.  
“We check-inn at xxx Hotel.” Himuro answered putting on his gloves.  
“Hmm. Alright.”

Mayuzumi also stood up and looked at Mibuchi, Hayama and Eikichi. “You three will walk me home because you dragged me here.” He said.  
The three grumbled but also stood up.  
“Is that okay, Sei-chan?” Mibuchi asked.  
“I might not be able to get home this weekend, Reo. I trust you to tell the team that the next meeting will be on Monday, 4pm sharp.”  
“Okay Sei-chan, leave it to me.” Mibuchi smiled and gave a cheery wave before disappearing in the door.

“Shall we get going to Shin-chan?” Takao stood up.  
Midorima nodded and grabbed his things. He was about to leave when he turned around and face Akashi.  
“Congratulations Akashi.” He said.  
Akashi smiled. “Thank you Shintarou.”  
Midorima nodded then he and Takao also left.  
Soon everyone left except for Akashi, Kuroko, Kagami and Furihata.

“Akashi-kun, Kise-kun talked to me earlier.” Kuroko said when the last person disappeared in the doorway. “He said if you could make it a time where everyone will meet at least once a month.”  
Akashi’s eyebrows raised.  
“You’re the only one every one listens to, so…”  
Akashi nodded. “They can also listen to Kise you know, if he only give himself a chance. He still felt himself inferior among us.” He sighed.  
Kuroko nodded. “I hope Aomine-kun can help him.” Kuroko muttered. “Well, congratulations Akashi-kun.” He stood up and nod at Kagami. “We’ll be going too.”  
“Thank you Tetsuya. Let’s play again sometime.”  
Kuroko nodded and turn towards Kagami. “Can I stay with you tonight?”  
Kagami blushed but nodded. He grabbed his and Kuroko’s bag. “Call your parents Kuroko.”  
“I already told them.” Kuroko answered.

“Well Kouki, why don’t you also call your parents and tell them that you’ll be staying with me tonight?” Akashi turned to Furihata.  
Furihata blushed. “I… uh… already told them Akashi-san.”  
“Akashi smiled. “Shall we get going then.” He helped Furihata on his feet and grabbed both their things. Then he dragged the boy and led him towards the waiting car.


	2. Another Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kise's turn to Confess.

Chapter two

“I wonder what they are talking about?” Kise muttered while gazing at Kasamatsu and Aomine in a distance.  
Kasamatsu’s face was always been serious, but this time it was mixed with protectiveness. Aomine on the other hand was nodding to what Kasamatsu was saying. Serious and respectful. He rarely saw Aomine respect someone, no matter the age.  
Momoi looked at Kise. She almost knew what the other two are discussing but she kept her mouth shut, instead she smiled at the model, who looked so achingly beautiful even with his casual clothes and lonely hurting eyes.

“Make sure you will not hurt him Aomine.” Kasamatsu’s eyes are sharp and hard while looking straight at Aomine’s.  
“I will not…” he muttered and reached for his neck and glanced towards Kise.  
Kasamatsu nodded. He hesitated. “I feel like he’s only hanging by a thread.”  
Aomine stilled. He looked at Kasamatsu in desperation. What the older man said confirmed his suspicion. He felt afraid.  
“I don’t want to rush him into anything, he is not ready yet.” He whispered. “But I feel so powerless, especially when I do not have a claim on him.”  
Kasamatsu looked at Aomine. “Listen to me, your influence to him is already great, just make sure not to let go. We both know that he already loves you, but he felt like he does not have the right to stand beside you, so you slow down, take his pace.”  
“Thank you.” Aomine said humbled. “I know you considered him as your younger brother but, thank you, for what you did to Kise when you were still at Kaijo.”  
Kasamatsu stared at him curiously.  
“When we all graduated in middle high, it was Kise and Tetsu we left behind. Tetsu is…well… strong, no matter what, he can stand up again and walk on his own, but Kise at that time was already at a breaking point. I know that he has no one to turn to at that time, so when I saw him again in the quarter finals in inter-high, I was relieved when I saw him smiled so carefree. I saw his trust to you and his teammates when we faced you.”  
“Well, Kise is like an over excited kid whenever I saw him but…” he shrugged. “He has this inner glow that seems to light up every ones mood whenever he is around. Excluding that ridiculous appearance of him, of course.”  
Aomine smiled.  
Kasamatsu squeezed his shoulders. “Ask help from your friends, especially Akashi, he seemed protective towards Kise.”  
“Yeah, he always had a soft spot when it comes to Kise.”  
Kasamatsu nodded. “Well goodnight. Call whenever you need me.”

Kise’s mind is in turmoil. He looked at Aomine who is walking in front of him. Momoi and Aomine are neighbors but Aomine insisted on walking him home after they reached Momoi’s house.  
Kise gulped. ‘If Furihatacchi can do it, then I can also.’ He muttered to himself. He collected his courage and stopped walking, the snow started to fall. “Aominecchi…”  
Aomine stopped and looked back. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Alarm growing inside him when he saw how pale Kise is.  
“I… I… love you.” He blurted. “I… have always love you…” he stopped, his courage evaporating when he saw how frozen Aomine looked like. He bit his lips, fought the tears from coming out. “Forget I said that…” he turned around and started walking again when he heard Aomine.   
“Kise stop.” He ordered.  
He stopped but did not turn around.  
“Look at me.”  
He did not move.  
“Look at me, Ryouta.”  
He stiffened at the way Aomine addressed him. He slowly turned to face him. Aomine’s face looked so tender. The constant scowl he usually wear disappeared.  
Aomine grabbed him in his arms, securing him in his hold. “I know.” He whispered.  
He stiffened and tried to move out of his arms but Aomine did not allow him  
“Aominecchi.”  
“I know, but you are not yet ready.” He whispered.  
He did not understand what Aomine meant but his pride was pricked. He struggled again until Aomine released him. “What do you mean I’m not ready?” he demanded.  
Aomine smiled furthering his anger. “Aominecchi, what do you mean?” his voice broke giving way to tears. He felt inadequate, standing their while looking at the formidable Aomine.  
“Kise, don’t think of anything stupid.” Aomine ordered. He grabbed his chin and leveled their gaze. “I love you Kise, more than you can imagine.”  
Kise froze, he searched Aomine’s eyes, finding sincerity and truth there.  
“But you are not ready.” he said again.   
“What do you mean I’m not ready, do you mean sex?” he blurted out, a blush creeping on his cheeks.  
Aomine smiled. “That also.” He murmured, the hand that was holding his chin moved towards his cheek caressing them. “You are not yet ready for a relationship with me.”  
“Why?” he asked hurt. “I love you and you said you love me, we can…” he stopped when Aomine shook his head.  
“You are not emotionally ready for me. You still believe that you don’t deserve me, that you are not equal to me. I don’t want that.” He shook his head again. “You have confidence Kise, but when you are with me or the others, you still feel inadequate. You are that kind of person who gave your all when you decided on something, but I know that when we do this now, you will feel like your everything will not be enough for me and I don’t want that.”  
“Kise’s vision blurred when his tears started to fall again. His hand shook.  
Aomine gently wiped his tears. “You do not know your self-worth Kise. How much you mean to me. I will wait, we’ll take it slow, when you are ready, I’m here for you.” He took Kise in his arms again, holding him fiercely. “Never think that you are not worthy. The person who told you that is nothing but a piece of shit.”  
Kise stiffened at the word. “Aominechi…”  
“I love you Kise, I will wait, no matter how long, I will wait. I’ll always be here, take your time. Do not rush.”

“Aominecchi…” Kise called while gazing at his house.  
“Hmmm..”  
“Can I have your jacket?”  
Aomine looked at him.  
He turn towards him and smiled. Not the fake smile he always gave but a genuine one albeit a sad one. “That house is lonely.” He gestured at his house. “I’m sure nobody is around and when they are, it feels like they are not there.”  
Aomine listened, clenching his fist. He always knew that it was Kise’s parents who made Kise feel so tiny and small. He wanted to say something but forced himself not to.  
“Risa-nee is in France for a fashion show and I know she’s not coming back so… I’m alone tonight. I want your jacket, it smells like you.”  
Silently, Aomine remove his jacket and put it on top of Kise’s. Kise smiled and inhaled the jacket. “Ahhh, I’ll get you some jacket…”  
“It’s okay Kise, I’ll drop by a store to buy one.” He said. “Go rest.”  
Kise nodded, then tip toed and kissed Aomine’s cheeks, “Goodnight Aominecchi.”  
“Goodnight Ryouta. I’ll call you when I reached home.” He smiled crookedly.  
Kise’s eyes sparkled, then he turned around and opened the front door, gave a wave to Aomine who was waiting for him to enter before he shut the door.  
Aomine stood there for a while before turning back and started to walk.

Kuroko looked at the bed and saw Kagami sleeping soundly. He shook his head and took the comforter and settled it on top of Kagami. He knew that Kagami is tired, especially after the game. He put his phone on the bedside table grabbed a t-shirt of Kagami on the closet and went to the bathroom to take a bath.  
When he went out again, he is wearing a shirt too big for him. He went beside Kagami and settled himself looking for a position that makes him comfortable.  
“Mnmm… Kuroko?” Kagami half-opened his eyes, grabbed him and settled him on his chest before promptly returning to sleep.  
Kuroko smile and kissed Kagami’s chest, just above his heart and encircled his arms around him. “Goodnight Kagami-kun.” He smiled before closing his eyes. Within a minute he is dead to the world.

“Ahh… Shin-chan.” Takao moaned, his voice echoed around the bathroom. He desperately tried to hold on his orgasm while his hand clenched on the tiles of the bathroom.  
“You can come Kazunari.” Midorima whispered from behind him, he licked his ear, further inflaming him.  
Midorima felt Takao’s orgasm approaching. He thrusted harder, faster, hitting Takao’s spot with deadly accuracy every time he thrust.  
“Ugh… Ugh…Ahh… Shin-chan..” Takao moaned before he came, his butt tightened around Midorima’s cock.  
Midorima gritted his teeth and thrusted faster, chasing his own orgasm. When he felt Takao’s orgasm hit, he felt Takao tightened around his cock and his control slip, he thrusted on more time and came, his essence shooting out inside Takao’s.

Midorima gently pull out inside Takao, holding him. He knew that if he let go of Takao, he would fall in the bathroom floor.  
“Are you okay?” He murmured, turning him against his chest.  
Takao smiled. “Tired Shin-chan. I don’t think I can move.”  
“It’s okay, I’ll clean us both.”  
Twenty minutes later, Midorima went out in the bathroom carrying Takao in his arms. He deposited Takao on the bed and went to his walk in closet, looking for clothes.  
“Here use these.” He helped Takao get up and put on the clothes before grabbing another pair for him.  
“Goodnight Takao.” Midorima whispered and hugged him.  
Takao smiled and mumbled. “Night.” Already half asleep.

Himuro tried to untangle himself from Murasakibara but the other guy would not let go. Not that he is crushing him, he just wanted to go to the bathroom.  
“Atsushi, bathroom.”  
Murasakibara moaned and reluctantly let him go.  
Himuro stood up shakily and ignored his aching back and slowly went to the bathroom trying not to let Murasakibara’s essence spill to much outside him.  
He opened the faucet of the bathroom tub and sat on the bowl. He saw his image on the bathroom mirror and had to smile. He looked devoured.  
When the bathtub was full he opened the bathroom door and called for Murasakibara, before slowly relaxing himself on the bathtub.

The Next morning.

Furihata opened his eyes. For a moment, he was confused as to where he is when a voice called him from his right.  
“Good morning Kouki.”  
Heterochromatic eyes greeted him. A smirk hovering on his lips. “You slept well?” Akashi asked.  
Furihata blushed crimson. “Shut up S-sie.” He took one pillow and shoved it at Akashi’s face.  
He did not know where Akashi got his stamina, considering that he played yesterday, but he kept him awake on majority of the night.   
He also made true to his promise to Aida, and in the middle of their coupling, Akashi asked him to call him by his first name over and over.  
Akashi laughed, which was rarely heard. He took the pillow in Furihata’s hands and carelessly tossed it, then grabbed the brunette and squeezed him.  
“Sie.” Furihata squealed, his back jolted in pain.  
“It’s nearly eleven, what do you want for lunch?” Akashi asked putting Furihata’s head on his chest.  
Furihata groaned when hunger strike him upon hearing the food. “Anything, as long as it is food.”   
Akashi smiled light and kissed Furihata in the forehead before settling him on the bed and standing up. He took the phone and dialed.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope somebody enjoyed reading


End file.
